Incomplete Chapitre 1 Joyeux anniversaire
by Chagan
Summary: Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que, pour le bien de sa famille,elle devait épouser un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, elle avait aussitôt su qu'il lui serait impossible de refuser. Tout comme elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse. Simplement, elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle vivrait un véritable calvaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors, pour commencer Salut tout le monde !_

_Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Saiyann, une auteure de fanfiction ! _

_Celle-ci est un peu différente car elle ne m'appartient pas. En effet, il m'arrive de lire des fics anglaises où américaines et lorsque j'en trouve une vraiment bonne, j'essaie de la traduire. Donc, avec l'accord de du site (qui est l'auteure de cette fic), j'ai l'opportunité de vous faire partager cette histoire qui, à mon sens, est géniale !_

_Elle est vraiment enthousiaste de savoir que je traduis cette fic et elle a hâte de savoir comment vous la trouvez !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, du déroulement des évènements mais aussi sur la syntaxe et l'orthographe. Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir !_

_P.S : j'ai gardé le titre anglais car, comme vous le savez, j'utilise cette langue pour mes propres titres de fanfic._

_J'ai créé un nouveau compte car je n'ai plus accès à mon ancien étant donné que je ne reçois plus les mail de , il m'est impossible de changer mon mots de passe et ainsi d'en reprendre possession. Mais pour celles qui ne m'auraient pas reconnue, je suis l'auteur de « From Tokyo with love », « Who I Am » et « Save you, Save me »_

Cette nuit-là, bien que le ciel eut été dégagé, les étoiles avaient disparues depuis bien longtemps. De faibles rayons rouges et orangés filtraient à l'horizon, signe que le soleil était en train de se lever.

Aux alentours, il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Tout le monde dormait encore.

Le vent soufflait légèrement de temps à autres, faisant frémir les arbres et leurs branches les plus légères.

Il était encore très tôt.

Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts était confortablement assise son lit, le regard dirigé vers sa fenêtre. Ses jambes étaient ramenées contre elle et son dos appuyé contre le mur. De petits oreillers étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et l'un d'entre eux, de couleur vert foncé reposait entre ses jambes.

Il aurait pu paraître étrange qu'elle aime se lever si tôt, seulement la jeune femme aimait profiter de ce calme, de cette paix…L'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Sakura Uchiha, comme on pouvait désormais l'appeler, avait réalisé que sa vie entière était un désastre. Pourtant la seule chose qu'elle désirait…était d'être aimée. Ce rêve semblait ne pas lui être accessible, comme s'il se trouvait bien trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi. Elle pensait pourtant ne pas demander la lune.

Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimée et si cela avait été le cas, ils ne s'étaient jamais donné la peine de le lui montrer. Ils avaient toujours été si froids, si indifférents…Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux, de leur raconter ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Ils n'avaient jamais été là lorsqu'elle avait été heureuse ou bien triste. Ils ne l'avaient jamais rassurée après un cauchemar ou bien simplement lorsqu'elle avait peur de choses insignifiantes, comme le faisaient tous les enfants. Jamais non plus, ils n'avaient pris le temps de lui lire une histoire ou de la border avant de dormir. En d'autres mots : A aucun moment ils n'avaient été présents pour elle.

Son père avait toujours été absorbé par son travail et lorsqu'il ne l'était pas, elle demeurait invisible à ses yeux. Quant à sa mère, même sans emploi, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec ses amis où à accomplir ses activités quotidienne telles que le shopping et autres futilités. Elle n'avait jamais une minute pour sa fille. En vérité, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Souvent, Sakura se demandait s'ils la haïssaient. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait de répréhensible à leur égard…Où en tout cas rien dont elle aurait pu être consciente.

Une seule personne l'avait un jour aimée. Seulement cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était partie, la laissant seule au monde. Pas vraiment seule malgré tout elle avait son mari. Cependant leur relation ressemblait grandement à celle qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour elle et rn parlant franchement, pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Pouvait-on le blâmer ? Après tout, s'ils s'étaient mariés, ce n'était pas par amour.

Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait épouser un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, simplement pour le bien de la famille, elle sut aussitôt qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Tout comme elle sut également qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce se serait passé aussi mal.

Encore une fois, personne ne pouvait blâmer cet homme de ne s'intéresser à la jeune femme. Elle ne s'intéressait pas non plus à lui de toutes manières. Ou peut-être bien que si, finalement. Elle s'était surprise à imaginer qu'éventuellement elle trouverait en lui l'amour et e soutien qu'elle recherchait. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il était quelqu'un de froid, surement bien plus que ne l'était son père. Il lui avait également donné l'impression de se foutre complètement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui.

Elle avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas plus enchanté qu'elle par ce mariage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Mais elle avait continué d'espérer. Elle espérait qu'il finirait par changer d'avis…Qu'il pourrait…finir par l'apprécier ? Cette chose ne s'était jamais produite. Au début elle lui en avait voulu car elle savait qu'elle avait tout mit en œuvre pour que cette union fonctionne. Arrangée ou pas, elle avait espéré de toutes ces forces que tout se finirait bien. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne devait s'en prendre à elle-même. Elle avait eu tort d'avoir de telles espérances. Elle avait eu tort de croire qu'un jour il la voudrait à ses côtés. C'était à cause d'elle si son cœur était brisé.

Ils vivaient dans la même maison mais se croisaient rarement. Il était toujours au travail ou…peut-être ailleurs. Surement passait-il son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. La rose était loin d'être stupide. Elle savait qu'il voyait une autre femme. Après tout, c'était un homme et elle ne l'avait jamais laissé la toucher. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il se montrait tendre envers elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils dormaient ensemble chaque nuit. En d'autres mots, il semblait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés. Non…Dit ainsi, cela semble trop agréable car ce que les gens percevaient était un mariage heureux et plein d'amour, une vie parfaite. Seulement tout cela n'était que façades. Leur devoir n'était pas de s'aimer mais de ne pas pouvoir vivre la vie qu'ils auraient aimé vivre.

Sakura n'avait jamais pu aller à l'université comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce-que son père lui avait expliqué que les gens n'auraient pas vu cela d'un très bon œil. Ils auraient pensé qu'être mariée à Sasuke ne suffisait pas et qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait. En vérité, jamais elle n'aurait l'opportunité d'apprendre un métier et d'avoir un job car cela ruinerait sa réputation.

Elle n'avait pas non plus le droit d'avoir des amis car elle aurait été dans l'obligation de leur mentir sur sa vie privée.

Elle ne pouvait pas voyager à sa guise car il n'était pas bon que les gens la voient sans son mari et comme ce dernier n'avait pas une minute à lui accorder…

Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'amouracher d'un homme. La raison ? Faut-il vraiment la préciser ?

De toutes façon, sa vie n'était guère mieux que la sienne alors il pouvait bien s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait et entretenir autant de relations secrètes qui lui plaisaient, elle n'en avait que faire. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire la même chose. Pas seulement parce qu' elle n'avait pas l'opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un, mais aussi car elle n'était pas une traînée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la nuit avec un autre homme et regarder son mari dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer. Elle ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Doucement, elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre et baissa la tête vers ses mains. Aujourd'hui était le vingt-huit Mars…Son anniversaire. Pour la plupart des gens, ce jour ne signifiait rien. Pour elle, c'était un jour spécial. Cela lui faisait mal mais elle avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle vivait avec ses parents, ils prenaient la peine de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais ces mots étaient prononcés avec une indifférence difficilement supportable mais au fil du temps elle avait appris à apprécier ce moment. En général, ils lui donnaient un peu d'argent pour qu'elle s'achète un cadeau et voilà tout.

Depuis qu'elle était mariée, ils ne lui passaient même pas un coup de fil et son mari, même s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans, ne semblait même pas connaître la date de son anniversaire.

Lentement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle prit son temps pour se laver les cheveux et le corps sachant qu'elle était seule dans cette grande maison. Elle finit par sortir une demi-heure plus tard, une petite serviette blanche entourée autour d'elle.

Elle traversa sa chambre et entra dans sa penderie. Elle en retirant des sous-vêtements, un jean slim de couleur sombre, une chemise violette ainsi qu'une paire de botte qu'elle enfila doucement.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et comme elle s'y attendait, tout était silencieux. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention alors pourquoi ce sentiment s'insinuait-il en elle à ce moment précis ? « Je ne dois pas me laisser aller…C'est mon anniversaire après tout… », Se dit-elle en essayant d'esquisser un sourire, en vain. Elle ne pleurerait pas mais cela lui faisait mal. Très mal. Et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore tenir bien longtemps dans cette situation.

La journée était passée vite et l'espoir que Sakura avait de voir quelqu'un penser à elle ne l'avait pas quitté. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison chargée de sacs bourrés de cadeaux d'anniversaire et un petit sourire collé au visage. Le shopping avait toujours eu le merveilleux effet de lui remonter le moral.

« Shiro ! Appela-t-elle tout en posant ses paquets sur le canapé. »

Shiro était un homme dans la cinquantaine. Un de leurs servants. A ce moment-là, seulement lui et sa nièce travaillaient ici. Elle ne savait pas très bien quel était son rôle dans cette maison mais il était toujours prêt à aider. Après tout, son mari n'était pas le genre d'homme à garder à ses côtés quelqu'un d'inutile. Et puis, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle appréciait cet homme. Pas seulement parce qu' il était toujours présent, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu moins seule mais aussi parce qu'il savait trouver les mots pour la consoler dans les rares moments où elle craquait.

Evidemment, il était au courant de la situation délicate qui subsistait entre elle et son mari. Elle savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour comprendre tout en prenant soin de ne jamais s'en mêler.

Tout cela lui faisait du bien. Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Même s'il n'approuvait pas cela et ce, même s'il avait tout fait pour comprendre.

« Oui, mademoiselle ? Répondit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Quelqu'un a appelé ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, ses yeux verts brillants plus que d'habitude.

-Non, mademoiselle. Personne n'a appelé, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Le sourire qui traversait son visage s'effaça instantanément. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Même pas mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et déçue.

-Non, mademoiselle. »

Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi avait-elle été si idiote de croire qu'ils y penseraient ? Ils ne l'avaient pas fait durant les deux dernières années. Pourquoi maintenant ? Malgré la déception, elle se força à sourire et répondit :

« OK, merci. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. A demain. »

Il inclina la tête respectueusement et quitta les lieux.

Avec un soupir, elle s'empara de ses sacs et monta à l'étage.

Tard dans la soirée, Sakura entra en pyjama dans sa cuisine. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur rose, d'un petit short noir et de chaussons noirs. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon désordonné avec une mèche tombant sur son visage.

Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, 'ouvrit et en sorti une bouteille de vin. Elle se servit un verre avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger et de prendre place sur une des chaises ornant une table qui pouvait accueillir douze personnes.

« Comme c'est ironique, se dit-elle. Pourquoi tant de chaises quand personnes ne vient dans cette maison ? »

Le son grinçant de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait retentit la sortit de ses pensées et la fit froncer les sourcils Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Mais elle réalisa qu'une seule personne était susceptible de rentrer si tard. Elle eut alors la preuve formelle qu'il découchait régulièrement.

Trois des boutons de sa belle chemise blanche n'étaient pas liés, révélant une petite partie de son torse sexy. Ses manches étaient repliés jusqu'aux coudes, laissant entrevoir ses bras musclés. Sa cravate était desserrée et sa chemise n'était pas caler dans son pantalon sombre. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient décoiffés mais l'expression qu'il arborait demeurait froide, comme à l'habitude. Seuls ses yeux révélaient à quel point il était fatigué. Il leva un sourcil en voyant le verre qu'elle avait à la main.

« Tu fêtes quelque-chose ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton railleur.

Les rares moments où ils se croisaient n'étaient pas couronnés de tendresse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était comme ça Toujours à se moquer d'elle sans savoir que cela la blessait.

Parfois il lui arrivait de la haïr au plus haut point lorsqu'elle ne savait pas dire non à ses parents, mais pour Sakura, il n'avait nul droit de la juger. Après tout, il avait accepté, tout comme elle, cette situation. A chaque fois, elle essayait de passer outre son comportement mais combien de nuits avait-elle passées à pleurer en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cela. Puis elle avait compris qu'aucunes raisons n'étaient à l'origine du calvaire qu'il lui faisait subir. Il n'avait pas besoin de raisons pour la haïr. Il la détestait, voilà tout. Et parfois elle en faisait autant.

« Ouais, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Et qu'est-ce que tu fêtes ?

Sakura secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers lui avec un grand mais non moins factice sourire.

-C'est mon anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix dynamique.

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut voir passer dans le regard du brun une once d'intérêt mais il reprit bien vite son masque d'impassibilité

-Tu ne vas pas me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? Continua-t-elle, faisant mine d'être déçue.

Il resta silencieux et elle comptait bien en tirer profit.

-C'est bon, dit-elle avant de boire le reste de son verre et de se lever. De toutes façons, encore quelques heures et ce jour sera terminé.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures.

-Ne te sens pas gêné de l'avoir oublié. Après tout, mes parents semblent avoir eux-mêmes oubliés mon existence. Alors tu es tout excusé. Je n'ai pas d'amis, ni de frères et sœurs. Alors le fait que mon propre mari ne fasse pas attention à moi ne devrait pas m'affecter.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle sentait ses yeux devenir de plus en plus vitreux. Mais malgré tout, elle continua. Refusant de laisser ses larmes couler.

-Au cas où…Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage, Sasuke.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que leur mariage avait à voir avec son anniversaire.

-Si je te dis ça maintenant, c'est que les moments où nous pouvons discuter sont plus que rares et je voulais vraiment que tu le saches, dit-elle en posant son verre sur la table. Bonne nuit.

Elle passa devant lui dans l'intention d'aller se coucher mais une odeur particulière vint lui chatouiller les narines.

-Au fait, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Sympa le parfum.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 d'Incomplete !

Je voudrais remercier les filles qui nous ont laissé des commentaires ! C'est vraiment très gentil et ça m'encourage car j'ai beaucoup de travail avec cette fic^^ Et oui, non seulement une traduction est difficile en soit mais il y a aussi 39 chapitres !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

Bonne lecture^^

Un silencieux soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il fermait doucement la porte de sa chambre. Sans se presser, il longea le couloir. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, considérant tout ce qui l'entourait avec impassibilité, voir avec froideur. S'arrêtant un moment pour regarder l'heure, il soupira à nouveau et se remit en marche. Il avait pour habitude d'arriver tôt au travail et ce n'était pas parce qu'il le désirait mais plus parce que cela faisait partie de la routine et il ne faisait rien pour que ça change.

Mais il y avait des jours comme ça, où le travail se faisait plus calme et où il aurait pu dormir davantage mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait donc une demi-heure à tuer. Il n'était pas heureux de cette avance. En effet, la télévision n'était pas quelque chose qui le divertissait ces derniers temps. La plupart des gens ne travaillaient pas le samedi mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils avaient quelqu'un qui les attendaient à la maison. Ils avaient leurs parents, leur frère, leur femme, leur enfant.

Comme vous avez surement dû le comprendre, Sasuke n'était pas comme les autres.

Bien sûr, il avait une femme, mais leur relation était loin d'être idéale. Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'il devait épouser une femme dont il ne connaissait rien, son premier sentiment avait été la colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de contrôler sa vie ainsi ?

Sasuke ne voulait pas se marier. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours eu toutes les femmes à ses pieds. En vérité, elles n'étaient intéressées uniquement par son argent et son physique avantageux et il ne leur avait jamais accordé la moindre considération. La seule chose qu'il leur offrait était du sexe. Certaines, plus chanceuses que d'autres, avaient l'honneur de l'accueillir dans leur lit deux, trois fois, parfois plus, mais pour entamer une relation c'était une tout autre histoire.

Sasuke se refusait à se consacrer à autre chose qu'à son travail. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de véritable petite amie.

Sachant cela, vous pouvez imaginer à quel point il était en colère lorsque son père lui avait ordonné de se marier. Il avait, bien sûr, essayé de contester mais la seule chose qu'il avait récoltée était l'air hautain de son père et son éternel « c'est mieux pour la famille ». Sa mère n'avait pas l'air très d'accord avec son mari mais elle n'était pas en mesure de l'influencer dans cette décision. Alors elle avait tenté de convaincre son fils que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, qu'il pourrait trouver le bonheur. Rien qu'en pensant à cela, Sasuke riait amèrement. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il serait heureux ou pas ? Ce n'était pas elle qu'on forçait à se marier. Donner des conseils sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir était facile.

Il savait que ce mariage ne fonctionnerait jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie. Comment un mariage pouvait-il être heureux dans ces conditions ? Pour lui, les femmes ne servaient qu'au sexe. Comment était-il supposé ressentir quelque-chose pour sa…femme ? Le ciment d'un mariage était la confiance. La confiance et l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvait-il, lui-même faire confiance à quelqu'un ? Oui, il le pouvait. Il connaissait quelques personnes qui avaient réussi cet exploit. Quant à l'amour ? Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas encore tombé sur la bonne personne ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne se permettait pas ce genre de fantaisies. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'en était tout simplement pas capable ?

Lorsqu'il était petit, il avait pour habitude de constamment se comparer à son père. En effet, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Pas seulement physiquement. Leurs personnalités étaient également identiques. Fugaku était froid et semblait ne pas prêter attention aux autres. C'était quelqu'un de profondément égoïste, quelqu'un ne pouvant ressentir aucune émotion et dont une petite portion d'amis pouvaient comprendre le comportement. Sasuke était pareil.

Cependant, Fugaku aimait profondément Mikoto. A sa façon, certes. Mais il l'aimait. Sasuke avait remarqué longtemps auparavant, lorsqu'il devait être encore au Lycée la façon dont son père s'adressait à sa mère, la façon dont il la traitait, la façon dont ses yeux s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il la regardait, la façon dont sa voix se faisait plus chaleureuse lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Sasuke en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de ressentir cela. Jamais. Mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux. Les gens devenaient mièvres lorsque c'était le cas et il était hors de question qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Il était un homme rationnel, un homme qui faisait passer ses devoirs avant ses sentiments, un homme égoïste. Tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Sa femme était différente. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de mieux la connaître. Il l'avait rejetée à la minute où il l'avait rencontrée. Seulement, vivre avec une personne pendant si longtemps amenait inévitablement à créer quelques liens. Inconsciemment, il avait appris une multitude de choses sur ses habitudes et il savait maintenant quelles pouvaient être ses réactions face à certaines choses et quel comportement il lui arrivait d'adopter. Cela n'allait pas plus loin et il savait pertinemment qu'il était loin de bien la connaître. Peut-être se faisait-elle passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas ? Cela, il ne le saurait jamais. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Les fausses apparences constituaient désormais sa vie.

Elle semblait être quelqu'un de réellement généreux, faisant passer les autres avant sa propre personne. Sakura était la seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui s'inquiétait pour des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En regardant les informations par exemple. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, la communication entre eux étant complètement abolie. Il savait pourtant qu'elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour aider les gens e détresse. Il le voyait dans son regard.

Il lui trouvait également quelques défauts. Comme son goût prononcé pour le shopping et sa façon de toujours revenir chargée de sacs. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu porté un seul vêtement qu'elle achetait. Ou sa manie de vouloir changer de voiture tous les six mois. Elle faisait tout cela avec son propre argent bien sûr et il se demandait souvent si elle ne ce n'était pas pour se venger de la façon dont il la traitait. Mais il n'en avait que faire. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui et vu la façon dont il travaillait, ce ne le serait jamais.

Elle était également très sociable, bien qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle n'ait des amis. A moins qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu les lui présenter mais il en doutait. Elle était toujours à la maison lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si elle avait une vie sociale. Ne sortirait-elle pas s'amuser si c'était le cas ? Aller en boîte, danser, aller au cinéma ? De plus, il fallait préciser que son téléphone ne sonnait jamais.

Même si Sasuke soupçonnait sa générosité, il savait également qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Par conséquent, il doutait qu'elle ait pu avoir la force de mentir à ses amis. Elle ne mentait même pas à des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine alors le faire avec des proches ?

Le point le plus néfaste que leur mariage leur avait apporté était le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas libres. Ils étaient constamment obligés de cacher leurs sentiments et de restreindre leurs envies. Ils devaient prétendre qu'ils étaient heureux, alors qu'en réalité, ils ne se parlaient même pas. Ils échangeaient quelques mots parfois, oui mais…On ne pouvait pas franchement appeler cela de la communication. La plupart du temps il lui lançait des répliques cinglantes et elle se contentait de souffler ou de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, probablement lassée de se battre contre lui. En effet, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient la plupart du temps : se battre. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi envers elle ? Pourquoi la traitait-il si mal ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un souffre-douleur ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un pour se soulager de ce que le faisait endurer son père ? Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que Sakura n'était pas la personne à qui il devait faire payer tout ce fiasco. Elle non plus ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait de respecter son propre père, alors que lui y avait renoncé. Et puis après tout, ça ne lui importait pas. Seulement, il était loin d'être idiot. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point elle avait essayé que tout aille bien entre eux, que tout se passe pour le mieux. Elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle l'appréciait ou qu'elle le voulait dans son lit, comme la plupart des femmes l'auraient espéré dans sa situation. Non, elle l'avait fait car, tout comme Mikoto, elle avait espéré que cela marcherait entre eux. Arrangé ou pas, elle voulait que leur mariage finisse par se remplir d'amour.

Pourtant, même en réalisant cela, alors qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer une fille comme elle, intéressée par autre chose que son argent, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il se forçait à ignorer cela, il se forçait à s'en foutre. Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Elle était belle, classe et adorable. Elle avait un corps parfait et son sourire était renversant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de…de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Surement son entêtement. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord pour ce mariage, il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il pouvait marcher. Il ne souhaitait aucunement changer son style de vie. Il refusait de faire ce plaisir à son père. Il continuerait de travailler d'arrache-pied, il baiserait chaque femme qu'il jugerait à son goût. Il serait toujours aussi froid, distant et égoïste, tel le salaud qu'il était pour bien des gens. Rien ne pourrait jamais le changer, à moins que cela ne provienne de lui-même. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et il aimait être ainsi. Tenter quelque-chose de nouveau ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait simplement accepté la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie. C'était tout.

Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura, avant de descendre les escaliers. Ils ne dormaient même pas dans la même chambre. Jamais en deux ans, bientôt trois, il ne l'avait touchée. Le seul baisé qu'ils avaient échangé eu lieu le jour du mariage. Il avait été froid, sans émotion et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait prêté attention. Il avait seulement voulu que cela se finisse au plus vite, mais pour une raison inconnue il se souvenait de la douceur de ses lèvres.

Sasuke n'était pas un menteur et il n'avait pas peur de dire qu'elle l'attirait. Bien qu'il ne ressente rien pour elle, il fallait avouer qu'elle était vraiment très belle avec ses cheveux pastels et ses grands yeux verts. Cela lui donnait quelque-chose de spécial et d'exotique. Elle était également mince et plutôt petite comparée à lui mais malgré tout parfaite. Elle était probablement la seule femme qui lui inspirait autant d'adjectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de la décrire et ce, sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de coucher avec elle. Bien qu'il ait l'intention de garder ce comportement exécrable, tout cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Leur relation, si on pouvait la nommer ainsi, était quelque-chose dont il avait pris l'habitude et tous savait à quel point il détestait le changement. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait vœu d'abstinence. Cela lui convenait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas désagréable de la voir habillée en petite tenue comme ce short qu'elle portait souvent pour dormir. Le noir. Il était très court. Et la façon dont elle avait de se tenir assise en ce moment même ne l'aidait pas du tout. Seulement, elle arborait un air triste et las. Cet air qui avait détourné son attention focalisée sur ce qu'elle portait pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait mais cela éveillait sa curiosité. Malgré le fait qu'il soit indifférent, il aimait savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ce qui, somme toute, aurait pu être pris pour de l'intérêt. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda, à sa façon, ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ne pouvait nier que le fait de savoir qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire l'avait surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais su et d'après ce qu'elle lui disait, ses parents l'avaient oublié. Il se sentit bizarre. Après tant de temps de vie commune, il ne connaissait même pas sa date d'anniversaire. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui lui importait. Comme dit précédemment, devoir la connaître davantage avait toujours été pour lui d'une totale futilité et en cet instant plus que jamais. Il y avait tellement de choses plus importantes que cela.

Sa présence, son parfum, sa façon d'être, elle tout simplement, faisait partie des meubles. Il se sentait bien lorsqu'elle était là mais il ne se sentait pas mal lorsqu'elle était absente. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher mais également rien à lui dire. Il demeurait…totalement indifférent à sa personne. Il s'en foutait. Complètement.

Ses doigts fins caressaient la pierre tombale, balayant d'une grande douceur les lettres gravées. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya vite à l'aide de son autre main. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir pleurer. Il lui avait fait promettre de toujours sourire en lui disant : « Tu es bien trop jolie pour pleurer et la vie bien trop courte pour la gâcher ainsi.

C'était une promesse qu'elle avait déjà brisée. Elle avait pourtant essayé et elle essayait encore, chaque jour, de tenir parole mais parfois cela devenait impossible. Ce fut très dur au début. Ce fut dur pendant longtemps. Chaque fois qu'elle laissait échapper un sanglot, elle s'attendait à le voir arriver de nulle part pour la consoler. Elle s'attendait à le voir rentrer et la prendre dans ses bras tout en la forçant à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, pour finir par lui donner un conseil réconfortant et la faire arrêter de pleurer. Mais cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Depuis cette nuit-là, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Sa mort, ses parents inexistants, son mariage, l'attitude insupportable de son mari. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Etait-elle responsable de sa mort ? Dieu la punissait-il pour ça ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais voulu une telle chose. Il représentait tout pour elle. Il avait été le seul à prendre soin d'elle, le seul à l'aimer sincèrement. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné les conséquences de cette perte. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le fait de lui demander de sortir par cette nuit si froide, cette nuit de Décembre, le conduirait à une mort certaine.

Haruno Seiji avait toujours été d'un réconfort inestimable et ce, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait remonter ses souvenirs. Il était un grand frère surprotecteur, toujours à se faire du souci pour elle, s'assurant constamment qu'elle était heureuse et qu'un sourire ornait à chaque moment son visage. Pour lui, ses sentiments avaient bien plus d'importance que tout au monde. Il croyait en elle, l'aimait et voulait son bonheur avant toute autre chose. Il avait été là lorsque ses parents ne l'étaient pas. Il savait lui remonter le moral en quelques secondes et haïssait la façon dont ses parents la traitaient. Ils l'avaient toujours aimé bien plus qu'elle. Il n'avait eu qu'une hâte pendant longtemps celle d'obtenir son permis pour pouvoir l'emmener loin de cette horrible ambiance. Il attendait de pouvoir partir habiter avec sa sœur. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre la vie qu'ils désiraient.

Elle avait seize ans lorsque le drame arriva et lui, deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il venait juste d'acheter sa première voiture. Un véhicule acheté avec son propre argent. Il était quelqu'un d'indépendant. Il détestait ses parents plus que tout au monde et il avait toujours refusé leurs offres d'argent. De plus, Sakura le soutenait quoi qu'il arrivait, elle l'aidait le plus possible et lorsqu'il s'agissait de laver la voiture, elle se montrait bien plus enthousiaste qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Ce petit bolide semblait être la plus belle chose qu'il leur soit arrivé.

Elle était jeune. Elle aimait l'adrénaline, la vitesse. Elle pouvait se rappeler l'expression de son visage à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait plaisir en appuyant sur le champignon. Seulement, cette nuit de Décembre était glaciale. Les flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel combinés avec le verglas de la route avaient causés leur perte. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir hurlé son nom, de lui avoir demandé de regarder les gens qui arrivaient vers une voiture accidentée avec leurs lampes torches. Leur voiture accidentée.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital, endolorie et désorientée. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle faisait là ou même ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout autour d'elle s'était effondré lorsque le médecin était entré dans la chambre et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été victime d'un grave accident de voiture. La panique l'ayant gagnée instantanément, elle avait demandé des nouvelles de son frère, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il aille bien, pour qu'il n'ait pas été blessé. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'expression du docteur, elle aurait voulu crier. Elle aurait voulu retourner dans les bras de Morphée et dormir tout son soûl pour finir par se réveiller et comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Seulement, la réalité avait été toute autre. Ce n'avait pas été un mauvais rêve et il n'entrerait pas dans sa chambre, tout sourire, en lui disant que tout allait bien.

Il mourut cette nuit-là et tout était de sa faute. Si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de prendre sa voiture, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller plus vite, si elle n'avait pas été si stupide, il serait encore avec elle et tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle s'en était voulu pendant longtemps et, d'une certaine manière, elle s'en voulait encore. Elle s'en était sortie et pas lui…Et cela, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien dit pour ça. Seulement, elle sentait bien que lorsque Seiji revenait dans une conversation, ils lui en voulaient. Entre ses remords et l'animosité que ses parents lui portaient, elle avait un lourd fardeau à porter et les moments où elle craquait arrivaient régulièrement. Elle avait réalisé, peu de temps avant, que Seiji n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se blâme ainsi. Il aurait voulu qu'elle continue à avancer et qu'elle soit heureuse. Lorsqu'elle avait compris cela, elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir, à sourire et même à rire. Certaines personnes pensèrent qu'elle avait fait le deuil de tout cela. Il n'en était pas vraiment ainsi. Elle se sentait bien, voilà tout. Elle savait qu'il la guidait. Où qu'il soit. Puis son père l'avait forcée à se marier. Et tout était redevenu aussi noir et triste que ça l'avait été.

Seiji n'aurait jamais permis une telle chose. Son père et ses désirs de mariage n'auraient pas aboutis.

Il lui manquait tellement. Tout lui rappelait son frère. Des milliers de petits détails la ramenaient à lui lorsqu'elle se promenait dans la rue et qu'elle croisait certaines voitures qu'elle savait qu'il adorait. Lorsqu'elle regardait les informations et qu'elle devinait quelle aurait pu être sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle écoutait une chanson et qu'elle réalisait qu'il l'appréciait. Ou certains concerts qu'ils avaient été voir. C'était incroyable, le nombre de souvenirs qu'elle gardait de lui, le nombre de choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Mais tout cela la rendait triste. Ils avaient vécu une vie qu'ils avaient adorée et désormais, la réalité était toute autre.

Une goutte tomba le long de sa joue. Elle ne pleurait pas, non. Le beau ciel bleu s'était recouvert de dangereux nuages gris. Des nuages qui promettaient une pluie battante ou peut-être même une tempête.

Soupirant légèrement, elle redressa la tête et avec une dernière caresse qui effleura le nom de son frère, elle se leva. Elle boutonna son manteau et enfonça les mains dans ses poches avant de s'éloigner lentement, les feuilles de l'automne craquant doucement sous ses pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait au seuil de la porte de ses parents, attendant tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. A la base, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, sachant que ses parents n'apprécieraient pas qu'elle vienne entraver leur tranquillité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'en foutait complétement. Elle n'avait pas envie de rechercher une raison à cela. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal en leur rendant visite. Cela avait été sa maison pendant de longues années, après tout.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit, révélant une des employées de ses parents.

« Sakura-san! S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle se décala pour inviter Sakura à entrer. La rose sourit, gênée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là.

-Je voulais…Je voulais juste rendre visite.

-Oh ! Tu veux que je dise à tes parents que tu es là ?

Après quelques instants, elle secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est bon. Je veux juste…être ici…et si je les croise…tant mieux, dit-elle, maladroitement.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa présence semble suspecte. Gentiment, la jeune servante acquiesça et esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de s'excuser et de quitter les lieux.

Sakura resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle serra les dents tout en traversant le salon et elle s'arrêta devant les marches de l'escalier. Tout comme à l'époque, elle ressentit quelque-chose d'étrange. Comme si elle était totalement comprimée de l'intérieur. Puis, doucement, elle commença à monter les escaliers, ses doigts balayant calmement la rampe. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'atteigne son ancien refuge : La chambre de son frère.

Avec un sourire triste, elle poussa la porte ouverte tout en prenant soin de la refermer sans bruit derrière elle. A l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé, quoiqu'un petit peu plus organisé. Ses parents avaient toujours refusé de laisser qui que soit y changer quelque-chose. Ils laissaient de temps en temps les employés nettoyer la pièce mais jamais plus d'un en même temps.

Le son de ses pas se faisait entendre bien qu'elle fît de son possible pour que personne ne sache qu'elle était là., ses beaux yeux verts à l'affût du moindre mouvement extérieur.

Elle laissait ses mains traîner sur chaque meuble, comme pour se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. A cette époque, elle était si heureuse…Quand cela avait-il changé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un livre en hauteur qui éveilla sa curiosité. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta, au prix d'un immense effort, de le décaler pour laisser apparaître ce qu'elle recherchait : Une petite boîte blanche, recouverte d'un léger film de poussière. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et fut totalement émerveillée par ce qu'elle y trouva ; les tickets de concert qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller voir, la chaîne en argent qu'elle lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire ainsi qu'une carte sim qu'il utilisait pour éviter que ses parents n'hurlent en voyant la facture de téléphone.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela soit resté dans cette boite pendant si longtemps ! Lâcha-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

C'était la preuve que ses parents ne connaissaient pas l'existence de tels objets, sinon ils auraient fini par les brûler. En effet, les concerts n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'ils approuvaient et le fait de savoir que leur fils n'était pas aussi innocent qu'ils le pensaient aurait été un sacré coup pour leur fierté.

« Sakura. »

La rose se retourna brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à se faire prendre ainsi dans la chambre de son frère. A la vue de son père, un sentiment de malaise s'insinua en elle, surement à cause de son aura glaciale.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je…

Trouver les bons moments était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que quelqu'un entre dans cette chambre.

Ses mots la surprirent, la choquèrent même et lui firent plus de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

-Je suis sa sœur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui était interdit d'y entrer. Elle aussi était de la famille.

Son père hocha la tête avant de se redresser, puisqu'il était appuyé contre la porte et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

-Et je suis son père, répondit-il. Tu veux qu'on énumère les autres membres de la famille ?

-Papa, souffla-t-elle avant de reposer la boîte sur l'étagère.

Elle se sentait trop fatigue pour se disputer avec lui. Elle était fatiguée de ce genre de scène à chaque fois qu'elle venait leur rendre visite. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, était de rentrer chez elle. Là où, étrangement, elle se sentait en sécurité.

-Des billets de concerts, hein ?

Ces paroles la stoppèrent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre. Elle s'était trompée. Ils savaient pour la boîte blanche. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais rien dit ?

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur lui, continua-t-il.

Elle fut choquée et blessé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et fixa un regard froid sur lui.

-De toute façon…De toute façon, j'ai été d'une mauvaise influence pour tout le monde, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Cette fois, il ne répliqua pas. Il n'était pas d'accord mais il ne le niait pas non plus. Elle sauta alors sur cette opportunité pour lui dire calmement :

-Tu sais, parfois je me demande pourquoi maman et toi m'avez faite. Il est clair que vous deviez être plus que comblés avec Seiji. Il était le seul avec lequel vous avez pris le temps de discuter.

Elle n'était pas jalouse de son frère. Elle relatait simplement les faits. La façon dont ses parents les traitaient n'était pas grande, mais suffisante pour qu'elle l'ait remarquée. Ils avaient, en effet, toujours été plus intéressés par la vie de Seiji que par la sienne. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se demandait simplement pourquoi.

Etait-elle un accident ? L'avaient-ils désirée un jour ? Ces questions l'avaient longtemps hantée avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que la réponse serait surement douloureuse.

-Vous vouliez sauver les apparences ? Cela était surement mieux pour votre réputation d'avoir deux enfants.

Son père n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde affecté par ses paroles. Soit elle disait vrai et il ne pouvait donc nier ce qu'elle avançait, soit il se foutait complètement de ce qu'elle pouvait se faire comme idée.

-Sakura, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ceci. Tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre. Nous vous avons tout donné à ton frère et toi.

-Et ça fait de vous de bons parents ? Lui lança-t-elle, choquée. Penses-tu vraiment qu'un enfant n'a besoin que de choses « matérielles » pour être heureux ?

-Je ne pense rien du tout ! Haussa-t-il le ton, ennuyé par sa soudaine rébellion. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vous ai donné tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pour être heureux. Si cela n'a pas été le cas, j'en suis désolé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous.

Sakura trouvait cela incroyable. Sa façon de penser était incroyable. Pour lui, tout semblait tellement facile, tellement simple. Et cela la frustrait. Pour la première fois de l'année, ou bien même pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait de la colère envers son père. Mais pour la première fois également, elle se sentait prête à lui sortir tout ce qu'elle pensait.

-Heureux ? Papa, un enfant a besoin d'amour pour être heureux ! Il a besoin de sentir en sécurité. Il a besoin de parents, pas d'argent !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire.

-Si tu penses que tout cela appartient au passé, très bien ! Laissons-le où il est ! Mais qu'en est-il du présent, papa ? Cria-t-elle, sans attendre de réponse. Comment pouvais-tu croire que me forcer à me marier avec un mec que je ne connaissais pas pourrait me rendrait heureuse ? En fait tu n'as même pas pensé à ça ! Tu n'as songé qu'à ton propre intérêt !

-Sakura ! N'essaie pas de jouer les victimes quand tu n'en es clairement pas une ! Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Fais avec.

-Fais avec ? Répondit-elle, écœurée. Tu as ruiné ma vie et tu me dis de faire avec !

Son père soupira, comme si cette conversation commençait à réellement l'énerver.

-Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle d'un ton plus posé, tel le calme avant la tempête.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle persisterait dans cette voie.

-Je sais très bien que tu m'as forcée à me marier pour me faire payer la mort de Seiji. Ton argument « c'est mieux pour la famille », n'est qu'une excuse ! Tu me tiens pour responsable de l'accident et tu as raison ! Je le suis ! Mais la faute ne me revient pas entièrement !

Le fait d'avoir mentionné Seiji et ce drame avait suffi à accaparer toute son attention.

-Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes sortis cette nuit-là ? Continua-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Ni lui, ni sa mère ne connaissaient vraiment la raison de cette sortie nocturne, ni pourquoi ils avaient pris l'autoroute.

-Sais-tu à qui appartenait cette voiture ?

A la vue de l'expression que son père arborait, elle comprit que non.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu n'en sais rien. Et tu oses te prétendre père quand tu ne t'intéresses même pas aux circonstances qui ont tuées ton fils !

Sa voix commençait à flancher et ses larmes à couler mais elle ne se permettrait pas de craquer. Il était temps que ses parents apprennent ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il était temps qu'elle leur donne une bonne leçon. Il était temps qu'elle leur tienne tête, comme l'avait si souvent fait son frère.

-Elle appartenait à Seiji ! C'était sa voiture ! La première qu'il s'était achetée avec son propre argent ! Cracha-t-elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Tu n'as pas idée du point où il vous haïssait d'agir de cette manière !

Haïr n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Seiji n'allait pas jusqu'à les haïr. C'était ses parents après tout. Ils lui avaient donné la vie et une éducation. Rien que pour cela, il leur en avait été reconnaissant. Seulement, elle ne trouvait pas d'autre qualificatif pour expliquer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir et elle était certaine qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu lui-même.

-Il n'a jamais voulu de votre fric ! Il n'attendait que ma majorité pour que l'on puisse partir le plus loin possible de cette maison !

Une larme se mit à couler lorsqu'elle repensa à leurs nombreux projets. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, essayant de rassembler toute sa haine pour continuer d'hurler ce qu'il y avait au fond d'elle.

-Il est mort à cause de vous ! Cria-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Si seulement vous aviez pris quelques minutes de votre précieux temps pour le passer avec nous, tout aurait été parfait ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu partir ! Il n'aurait jamais acheté cette voiture ! Et je ne lui aurais certainement jamais demandé de m'emmener faire un tour ! Si vous aviez essayé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, d'être de bons parents, il serait encore là, avec moi !

Tout se passa très vite. Elle ne la vit même pas arrivée. Une seconde plus tôt elle hurlait en le regardant fixement, et celle d'après, elle se tenait la joue, allongée sur le lit. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il venait de la gifler violemment.


End file.
